Untitled
by Hachigatsu San Tenshi
Summary: Sakuno is going to tell her true feelings to Ryoma...Untitled cuz I don't know what to call it...Rated T to play safe...Plz. review..this is my second story so pls help me...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

I don't own The Prince of Tennis but I own my imaginations made into writings…ehehe…

Untitled

Chapter I

Sakuno

Today is a new day. I'm going to watch and support the Seigaku regulars in their game against Hyotei to know who's going to compete against the team of Tooyama Kintarou. I also hope that today, I can tell him my true feelings.

"Ohayou!" I greeted everyone cheerfully when I arrived at the venue for the Nationals Tournament.(1)

"Ohayou, Ryoma-kun" I said without even thinking of where we are and who were watching us.

"…"

"Nya Ochibi, Saku-chan is greeting you, answer properly. You're not a gentleman, Nya" said Eiji.

"You can't treat a lady like that, you can't yo!" Momo added.

"I-It's okay senpai-tachi, I-I didn't even expect him to answer me anyways." I said lying. _I really really hate you now. I'm just being friendly at you but you're so cocky as usual._

"Ano…c-can I talk to Ryoma-kun for a minute?" I said but when I saw that our senpai-tachi were not going anywhere to give us some space to talk, I quickly added, "umm I want to talk to him alone please…Is it alright Ryoma-kun?"

"Usu"

"What is it?" he asked with no interest in it.

"Ano…I just want to tell you something important."

"Then what is it? I don't have the whole day for this."

"umm.. ano…" was all that I could do. Then taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes and blurted out what was in my mind.

"I have liked you since the day I first met you at the train. I want to tell you all this for you to know that……" I was cut off of what I was saying when he interrupted.

"Ja" and he left.

_What's wrong with him? I wasn't finished yet of what I was going to tell him. The nerve. _I walked absentmindedly, not aware of my surroundings and then I bumped into someone…

Author's Note:

I forgot what that Tournament is really called…

Sorry for this…this chapter is just short but I plan on updating soon when I don't have classes or when there's no one who's going to disturb me in making the next chapters…so Ja for now!

And oh! Please leave some comments or review or anything you want to call it…please help me on the grammar if there are any and also for the spellings…I sometimes become careless that there can be lots of errors in what I do…Ja again…I'm still going to school…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own The Prince of Tennis.**

**(A/N): The pairings depend what I really want… I am updating it now cuz' I'm not in the mood to study…ehehe…**

**Untitled**

**Chapter 2**

"Ittai!...gomen nasai!" she apologized again and again until she was stopped by the tennis tensai, Fuji Syuusuke.

"What's wrong Sakuno-chan?" he asked her with his very beautiful smile plastered on his face, making her blush furiously.

"Umm…its nothing….I was just thinking about something."

"Then what is it? Maybe I can help you about it."

"Thanks for the offer Fuji-senpai, but I don't want to trouble you."

"You're not going to cause me any trouble…and besides, I want to help."

"Okay, but, could you please promise me that you won't tell anyone about it?"

"Of course."

"Thanks"

While Sakuno told Fuji about her problem, the other regulars watched them silently. They were sitting under a tree, Inui, with his notebook in hand was writing furiously in his notebook. "II…data!"

On his left side was the figure of a hissing Kaidoh who was dragged along by his senpai to watch the couple.

Next to him was Ryoma, who looked as uninterested as ever. He was watching silently until he saw Fuji leaning closer to Sakuno.

He looked very annoyed and surprised that he didn't even hear Momo inviting him for some burger after the match.

He was still staring at the couple when he realized that a hand was waved in front of his face by Eiji to get his attention.

"Nya, Ochibi, is there a problem? You look like wanting to kill someone." At this statement, he realized that his expression was too obvious that he immediately lowered his cap to cover his face.

"Betsuni…" he replied.

"Echizen is jealous. Right, Inui-senpai?" Momo declared, teasing Roma all along.

"Aa…99.9 chance of Echizen being jealous." Inui said.

"Fsssh…" hissed Kaidoh, agreeing to his senpai.

"Why should I?" Ryoma shot back at them, giving them a death glare.

"It might be because you are in love with Sakuno or with Fuji." Inui declared to all of them

"Isn't Sakuno-chan too young for this, ne Tezuka?" asked Oishi.

"…"

The two of them were just watching the couple silently, half listening to the other regulars.

* * *

**(A/N): Wait for the next chapters and you will be confused of who I really want Sakuno to be with...So please submit your comments and reviews.**

**Thanks for those who reviewed.**


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N): Sorry for the late update…I was so busy with school work….

Disclaimer: I don't own POT…

* * *

Chapter 3

"…"

The two of them were just watching the couple silently, half listening to the other regulars.

* * *

"A-ano…Fuji-senpai,….um….it's about Ryoma-kun" 

"What happened?" inquired Fuji with his face still plastered with his smile.

"I was about to tell him about my feelings."

"May I know what your feelings are for him?" now, Fuji's eyes are open making Sakuno blush.

"Um...you won't tell anyone right?"

"Of course...don't worry, It'll be between the two of us."

"Umm...I was telling Ryoma-kun that I had liked him since the day I met him at the train station but he did not let me finish what I was saying. I just wanted to be his friend because I wanted to move on and that I like somebody else."

"Oh, I see. Sakuno, may I ask you a favor?"

Fuji knew that the other regulars were watching them and he had that sadistic smile on his face.

"O-okay."

"I'll just whisper it to you okay? It's very confidential.." Sakuno nodded and Fuji leaned closer to whisper to her ear.

Sakuno was so surprised and blushed when Fuji kissed her on the cheek.

Then Fuji whispered, " I know they are watching us. It's just a friendly kiss okay?" so Sakuno nodded and smiled to her senpai, still blushing furiously.

* * *

"We will now start." 

"Let's prepare for our match. Don't let your guards down." Tezuka told the other regulars.

They stood up and gathered all their things and went to their assigned court. A minute later, Fuji and Sakuno arrived walking hand in hand.

"Ganbatte senpai-tachi, Ryoma-kun." Sakuno told them.

"Ehhhh?!?!...Nya! Fuji...are you two going out together?" inquired Eiji, surprised at the actions of the two.

"Is it okay? Fuji, Sakuno is still too young." said the motherhen of the group, Oishi Shuichiro.

"Ii...da-ta.!!!"

Fuji and Sakuno looked at each other and smiled. They turned to the other regulars and nodded. And Fuji saw how annoyed the cocky brat was.

Flashback

When Fuji knew that the other regulars already left, he proposed to Sakuno.

"So Sakuno, want to have some fun?"

"What is it Fuji-senpai?"

"I want to make someone jealous. Want to join? Your'e all I need to make my plan successful."

"Okay."

"Can you pretend to be my girlfriend?"

"EHH?!?! Fuji-senpai."

"Just call me Fuji."

"O-okay." Sakuno said, unsure of the plan.

"So, we will go there now. We will be walking hand in hand. I'm sure that he would be so jealous about this."

At this, Sakuno giggled and smiled at Fuji.

End of Flashback

"Sakuno, are you going to watch the match?"

"Hai!"

"So, where are you going to sit? I'll sit with you."

"Umm...You decide Fuji." They were both smiling at each other while the other regulars gaped at them, except for the scowling brat and their stoic captain, Tezuka Kunimitsu, who is as expressionless as ever.

"So let's sit near the court so we can see properly, okay?" Sakuno nodded. They were about to go to their seats when they were stopped by the motherhen.

"Fuji? Sakuno? When did this start? Why didn't you tell us? Fuji, Saku-can is still so young. Why are you calling Fuji by his first name?" inquired Oishi.

"Ne, Oishi, ask it one by one." Fuji said.

"Okay, when did this start?"

"Two months ago, when I was helping Sakuno to improve her tennis."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"because we decided to keep it a secret back then and today is the day that we decided to tell all of you." Fuji told them with his eyes closed and a beautiful smile plastered on his face.

"A-ano...Fuji, senpai-tachi, can we sit down? I feel tired." Sakuno told them.

"Okay." They were about to arrive to their place when Sakuno swayed side by side.

"Sakuno! are you okay?" Fuji was so worried, he placed his hand on Sakuno's forehead and found it so hot.

"Oh no, your'e having a high fever. I'll bring you to the infirmary so you can rest." Fuji carried Sakuno in bridal fashion and to bring her to the infirmary. The others saw what happened and wanted to go but they were stopped by Fuji.

"Leave it to me guys, good luck on your match." Fuji said and left . When they were far from them, he smiled.

Ryoma saw everything and was very angry but kept his emotions unknown to the other regulars.

End of chap.

* * *

(A/N): please read and review so I can improve...I know it's too lame so I need help...And thanks for those who reviewed last time...

catseye007  
2007-08-26  
ch 2, reply kya! please update! kya! hope its Fuji-kun! . Jomai  
2007-08-26  
ch 2, reply The concept is nice but it's too short. both your chapters are, It's kinda shorter than my chapters anyway I'm not flaming I'm just saying I understand its hard to make long chapters believe me I've been there but hopefully you'll try to make a long one though because some are not too kind about short chapters! animegirl1289  
2007-08-06  
ch 2, reply you have to continue plz,and thank you. SimpleMoon  
2007-08-03  
ch 1, reply ah Ryoma is so cold...update soon i cant wait to read the next chapter a dreamer on drugs  
2007-08-03  
ch 1, reply (warning extremely corny) YEAH! GO FOR IT :) I really like your story keep writing.i've been waiting for a story were sakuno tells her feelings to ryoma. So yeah!  
PEACE :) catseye007  
2007-08-03  
ch 1, reply hehe no errors( as much as i see it) nice fic! pls update!


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N): Hi!

Disclaimer: I don't own POT!!!

* * *

Chapter 4

"Oh no, your'e having a high fever. I'll bring you to the infirmary so you can rest." Fuji carried Sakuno in bridal fashion and to bring her to the infirmary. The others saw what happened and wanted to go but they were stopped by Fuji.

"Leave it to me guys, good luck on your match." Fuji said and left . When they were far from them, he smiled.

Ryoma saw everything and was very angry but kept his emotions unknown to the other regulars.

* * *

When they were far from them, both of them smiled and later on, laughed. 

"Ne, Fuji-senpai. Why are you doing this?"

"...I just want to make someone jealous."

"A-ano...wh-who are you making jealous? Is it Ryoma-kun?"

"No, its somebody else." his smile grew wider by now.

"Umm...may I know who he is and why?"

"Okay, but please keep it a secret."

"Hai!"

"Tezuka."

"Nani?!"

"It's Tezuka who I was making jealous but I can't tell you why." Fuji told the truth to Sakuno for he does not have the heart to lie to the cute girl...lady before him.

"Okay, It's alright Fuji-senpai and arigatou, I had fun." Sakuno bowed, thanking her senpai.

"It's nothing, I should be the one doing the thanking since you made my plan possible. So, arigatou."

"I'll be going now Fuji-senpai, I still have something to do at home. Arigatou! Ja." she waved at her senpai as she went on her way.

"Ja." Fuji answered with a wave.

**LATER THAT EVENING...**

Sakuno was lying awake on her bed thinking of what happened that day. She sighed when she remembered what happened between her and Ryoma. As she was thinking, sleep came to her and just drifted to the land of drems.

As she woke up the next day, she was in a very good mood. she bounced on her feet while going to the kitchen. Ryuzaki Sumire, her grandmother, saw how happy her granddaughter is and thought that it was because of the boy, or shall we say,the man of her dreams.

"Ohayou, Obaa-san!"

"You seem happy today. Is it because of Echizen?"

"EHH?!?! IIE...It's because of someone special." Sakuno blushed.

_Bullseye! I knew it wouldn't be that Echizen brat._

"Let's go Sakuno or you'll gonna be late for your class."

"Hai!!!"

As they arrived at the school, the Seigaku Tennis club were already having their practice. There's still enough time before their class would start so Sakuno decided to greet her senpai so she went and greeted them, together with her Grams (grandmother).

"Ohayou Fuji, minna!" when Fuji heard Sakuno's greeting them, he went to her side and kissed her on the cheeks making blush 10000 shades of red and also making the others gaped at them. Sumire also saw this but just smiled for she knew the real meaning of what's happenign between the team's tensi and her granddaughter, Sakuno.

* * *

(A/N): It's done so please read & review...I'll update as soon as possible...


	5. not a chap

Sorry everyone...I don't know how to continue my fic but when I get some ideas, I'll update...so sorry again...


End file.
